Island Parts and Locations
This page will cover the various places where you can get house parts, unlock shops, upgrades, and etc. House Parts When you acquire house parts, a new residential island will appear near Digitoll. You can recieve house parts from these locations: *For sale in Jewel Shop 1 for 1 jewel. There's only 1 in stock. *Inside the Digitoll Shop. Go behind the building and you'll enter from behind the counter. *In the Evil Hideout after defeating the Greenmushers. The chest they were guarding has the parts. *In the locked cellar in Hot Spring Village. The steel key is required to open the door. *In Squelch's Cave inside a red chest, B 2F. * In a hidden chest located behind Micah's Hut. *In Cave of Darkness 1 inside a red chest, first floor. *After winning the first battle in the Coliseum, collect 45 medals by competing against others. A residential islands acts like the Denpa House and can hold up to 15 Denpa Men at a time. Digitoll can also hold 15, but it's helpful to have a wide variety of Denpa Men. Once you have 7 residential islands built, they'll encircle Digtioll with the Auto Antenna Tower replacing what would be 12 on a clock (or in other words, straight North of Digitoll). Garden Parts Functioning much like the Residential Islands, you can have more than just 1 Garden Island if you're able to find them scattered around the world. Garden Islands allow you to grow flowers, fruit, and the new addition of trees, which produce fruit like fish fruit, stamina fruit, and AP fruit. The first island built will have a seed shop. Paint Shop This shop is where you can take any flowers you've grown to make paint and use it on your Denpa Men to change their color along with their resistances and weaknesses. You can unlock this shop when you talk to one of the yellow fairies in the Fairy Village inside one of the houses. Bazaar Island This island behaves like a market free-for-all where players can put up almost any 4 items for sale each visit (you can go into the island 3 times a day). Your shop reputation will rise if you manage to sell your items. If your reputation is high enough, you'll be able to sell more items at a time. In order to enter the bazaar, you have to put up at least one item for sale. If you have a particular "shop" that you buy from often, you can favorite them so everytime you go into the bazaar, their shop will be there. The Denpa Men selling at the moment, excluding favorites, are random and will change each time you visit, even if your visits are on the same day. And if you want to take back any of the items you put up for sale, press R (right shoulder button) to select which ones to take back. Items sold at the Bazaar earn more profit than when sold to normal shops. Recycle Shop If you have items you don't need or use, you can take them to the recycle shop to have them combined into one item. The item you get afterwards will be around the same ☆ level as the combined items. To get the shop, you talk to one of the blue fairies in Fairy Village. Spirit Shrine Upgrade The more you level up your Denpa Men, the more expensive it starts becoming to summon them back if they get wiped out. You can head to Fairy Village and talk to one of the tall fairies in the Queen's building and they'll go to Digitoll and help with summoning Denpa Men back, reducing the price a fair amount. Auto Antenna Tower When you're looking for a specific type of Denpa Men with a certain color or antenna, you can turn on the Auto-Catch by talking to the scientist. But be aware that you can't use Streetpass while it's on. Summoning Tower Want to bring your old Denpa Men from one of the other games?! Well this island is for you! For a measly 1,000 G, you can bring ONE Denpa Man with ONE heightened stat that's pre-determined! These stat heighteners include: *HP Master! High HP! *AP Master! High AP! *Speedy! High Speed! *Evade Master! Evade +! *Quick Grower! Antenna Evolves! *Antenna Change! Antenna Changed! They'll start from level 1, and if they were originally obtained via QR code, they'll still count as QR Denpa Men once you cross them over to Denpa Men 3! Get yourself some Anchor Medicine if you want to change that! Paint and items will not be transferred. Antennas will go back to the state they were in at level 1 unless they're a "Quick Grower". Rental Island Available from the first Jewel Shop for 1 jewel and 1 in stock, you'll be able to rent and lend out Denpa Men as long as you have internet. You can rent out 1 Denpa Men when you start, and if someone does choose to rent yours, you'll recieve payment. There are restrictions, though. You can only use the Rental Island 3 times a day and the few Denpa Men available can get quite expensive. Exploration Base After saving an old dwarf in the first Cave of Darkness, the exploration base is built and now gives you the option to dispatch 2 Denpa Men (Up to 8) to explore some of the old dungeons you've already beaten and bring back items and gold 24 hours later. Just make sure to send Denpas that have good equipment on and have advantages over the enemies in the dungeons in order to earn greater rewards. Antenna Tower Beam Parts Once you've collected enough medals to unlock the Antenna Beam Parts in the Coliseum, you'll then be able to make use of the Beam function in the Antenna Tower. When you're out catching Denpa Men, you'll be able to see glowing orange orbs floating around. You can catch them to fill up the energy gauge that encircles your radar at the bottom of the screen. Once the gauge is full and starts flashing, press X to use the beam and paralyze all the Denpa Men on your screen. They'll become dizzy, won't move, and have static around them. Lotto Island Run by an old dwarf, the Lotto Island is made an option to get from very early on in the game if you have a fishing rod. In Cannon Village inside one of the houses, there resides an old female dwarf who says she feels ill and can't run the Lotto shop unless she eats her favorite food, a fish called the Pond Master who is catchable in the pond located in the very same town. Pond Master Bait, which can be obtained from the thief in the same town, is also needed to catch the Pond Master. The Pond Master appears as a white fish. Once you give the Pond Master to the old dwarf, she will reopen the Lottery Shop. The Lotto Island is quite a minute island, but can be helpful to some. To play the lottery, you must have lottery tickets, one ticket per play. Each time you play, a number will be given to you. The sign in the middle of the shop tells you what the prizes are for each number. The lower the number, the rarer it is to get. It's recommended to save inside the Lottery Shop BEFORE using one of your tickets, so if you get a prize you don't want or are aiming for a specific one, you can press the Home button and close the game without saving and start up the game again. Once you start your game up again, you'll be back in the Lottery Shop with the ticket you previously used back in your inventory. Boss Rematch Hall English: Mansion Parts needed to build the Boss Rematch Hall can be found in the Cave of Darkness 3 after defeating Last Knight. You can fight previously beaten bosses. The number of rounds of the battles are counted and you can earn jewels for new records. Spanish: Mansion Parts necesarias para construir Boss Rematch Hall (Zona De Revancha De Jefes) se puede encontrar en la Cueva de la Oscuridad 3 (Cave Of Darkness) después de derrotar a Last Knight. Puedes luchar contra jefes derrotados previamente. Se cuenta el número de rondas de las batallas y puedes ganar joyas (Jewels) para nuevos récords.Category:Parts Category:Places